Os Herdeiros
by Lukronos
Summary: 30 anos depois da morte de Voldemort. E Kevin Lancaster irá cursar seu 5º ano em Hogwarts, porém um novo perigo surge e esse menino pacato e simples se vê envolvido em uma trama intensa e misteriosa.
1. Prólogo

**Situação Atual**

A mais de 1000 anos uma escola de magia foi fundada pelos maiores bruxos da época. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff e Salazar Slytherin. Cada um deles brilhante e excepcional ao seu modo. A escola construída por esses bruxos magníficos ficou conhecida pelo mundo todo, não só por ser uma escola que fora lar de bruxos e bruxas tão excepcionais quanto seus fundadores, mas também por que ali morrera um dos maiores e mais cruéis bruxos de todos os tempos. Lord Voldemort.

Mas e os fundadores? Não tiveram filhos? Sucessores? Herdeiros? Aqueles bruxos excepcionais não pensaram em sua herança mágica? Nunca pensaram em ensinar o que eles tudo que sabiam?

30 anos se passaram desde a queda final de Voldemort e o mundo vive uma época de paz e alegria apesar da insistência incômoda da Resistência Comensal. Uma facção bruxa que insistia em continuar o que Voldemort começou, porém, como ele nunca revelara o segredo de sua glória passageira, eles nunca conseguiram. Hogwarts por sua vez não mudara muito, ainda tinha um aspecto medieval, e seus professores cada vez mais estranhos e diferentes, entretanto algumas modificações foram feitas para a segurança dos alunos, como por exemplo, cursos de um ou dois anos em Duelos ou em Trato de Objetos Mágicos. Alguns pagavam cursos de fabricação de Varinhas. E não podia faltar o contra-feitiço para desazarar o Cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Porém as mudanças em Hogwarts, não foram as mais importantes, e sim as coisas que mudaram no mundo bruxo inteiro. Departamentos novos no Ministério da Magia foram criados, e até novos jogos Bruxos também, como o Basebruxo e o Campeonato de Duelos.

Muitas coisas esplêndidas ocorreram nos últimos anos, mas coisas realmente estranhas, além do normal, também estavam acontecendo naquele momento. Criaturas mágicas estavam mudando seu rumo. Lobisomens mutando em noite de lua crescente, Centauros aparecendo em público e até os elfos domésticos querendo se libertar. E além disso notícias mais estranhas de ataques de pessoas encapuzadas e mascaradas que não eram comensais da morte.

Um novo perigo está emergindo, um perigo ainda mais poderoso. Uma coisa tão forte quanto Lord Voldemort, que na verdade é sua essência mais pura.

**Prólogo**

Era uma tarde de verão chuvosa e nublada. Um dia perfeito para não sair de casa, ou pelo menos sair para tomar um belo banho de chuva, depois de uma semana quente. Só que não era um bom tempo para visitar um monumento histórico. O céu estava muito cinza e a chuva caía com fúria como se quisesse acabar com o mundo. Não havia muitos raios, mas os que se atreviam iluminar o céu eram extremamente fortes e faziam muito barulho.

Dois homens trajando roupas de viajem apareceram no alto de uma colina em um estalo, como se estivessem saído de um buraco. Eles tinham expressões meio sérias e cansadas e começaram a fitar um círculo de pedras grandes assimetricamente colocados. O Stonehenge.

– Você já veio aqui tantas vezes Dimitri. Não cansa? Quer uma foto? – Disse um deles. Esse tinha cabelos grandes e bagunçados, e agora, ensopados por causa da chuva. Seus olhos fundos e pretos não diziam se ele estava sóbrio ou bêbado.

– Eu sei que vim aqui várias vezes, só que eu não sei como você pode ficar tão calmo. Não tem mais nada o que possamos fazer? – disse Dimitri ainda olhando o Stonehenge. Ele tinha cabelos lisos e também meio grandes, ensopados. Usava uma capa grossa e tão cinza quanto as nuvens de chuva.

– Você sabe que não! – vociferou o homem se aproximando de Dimitri – Você sabe muito bem disso. Já fizemos o que tínhamos e podíamos fazer. Agora é só c esperar...

– E se avisássemos a eles? Ou então precavê-los? Ou então...

– De maneira alguma. não podemos interferir. Eles devem nos salvar, ou morrer sem ajuda. Nós podemos apenas... orientar quando chegar a hora certa – interrompeu o homem de cabelos grandes e bagunçados. – Agora, se você quiser fazer alguma coisa por eles, aceite minha proposta, dessa maneira poderá ficar perto deles mais tempo, e ensiná-los por mais tempo.

Dimitri não respondeu. Dera mais uns passos para ver melhor o Stonehenge. Enquanto ele observava ao som apenas da chuva, que caía torrencialmente, o outro homem foi até outra parte da colina e voltou carregando um punhado de ervas.

– Vamos embora. Recolhi folhas de alecrim, podemos tomar um chá – disse sorrindo.

– Tudo bem. Eu aceito.

– E assim quem se fala – disse o homem sorrindo – Sempre te achei meio bobalhão Dimitri, mas sabe... Você é um cara inteligente. – Ele deu um um suspiro longo – Grifinória, Sonserina Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa! Que venham os campeões.

O homem com cara de maluco tocou no ombro de Dimitri e os dois desapareceram em um estalo deixando um enorme círculo de pedras e uma intensa chuva para trás.


	2. O estranho recomeço

_CAPÍTULO UM_

**O estranho recomeço**

O sol ia nascendo lentamente no norte da Inglaterra iluminando por completo o grande chalé no campo, propiciando um espetáculo incrível para quem visse, mas Kevin Lancaster não estava vendo esse amanhecer lindo de um dia de outono.

O garoto estava acordado, mas não queria levantar de jeito nenhum então ficava deitado, sem dar atenção a qualquer barulho que fosse. O Sol ia entrando pelas frestas da cortina do quarto que era extremamente bagunçado. Havia algumas estantes, um cesto de roupas sujas com muitas roupas dentro, e mais ainda no chão. Livros, penas, frascos e coisas que nem dava para saber ficavam rodeando a cama grande no qual dormia Kevin. Porém essa moleza logo acabou quando ele escutou o som que mais o irritava.

_Toc toc toc_

E logo depois a porta do quarto se abriu com dificuldade devido à quantidade de coisas espalhadas no chão. Um homem alto e forte, de óculos quadrados e cabelos curtos e pretos iguais a sua barba macia entrou no quarto e andou saltando sobre as coisas no chão para não tropeçar até que chegou à cama.

– Não vou levantar tão fácil, se é o que você está pensando – disse o garoto de baixo da coberta.

– Eu acho que não tenho que te lembrar que faltam 3 dias para o início de suas aulas, - começou o homem de modo suspirante – você ainda não fez os trabalhos pedidos, e ainda não comprou o material necessário. E também acho que não tenho que te lembrar que você é apanhador da Corvinal e se não tirar notas boas não poderá jogar pois estará de detenção. De novo.

– Você é tão animador – repetiu Kevin com sarcasmo e monotamente debaixo das cobertas – você faz as coisas parecerem muito melhores.

E sem hesitar o homem pegou a grande coberta e tirou totalmente do filho revelando o garoto encolhido em baixo dela que por sua vez, saltou da cama recebendo o frio do quarto de uma vez só. Ele estava apenas de cuecas já que não gostava de dormir de roupa.

– Santo Deus precisa tratar assim seu filho? - exclamou Kevin recuperando a coberta e cobrindo o corpo – Eu já estou acordado!

– Desculpe acabar com seu sono de beleza milorde – disse o pai com uma reverência tão sarcástica quanto o filho – Além disso, você e seu irmão vão para a casa de seu tio. Vou ter que fazer uma viagem emergencial.

– Quê? Com o Anthony? Nem pensar!- vociferou Kevin – Ele é arrogante e só fala de história e fica todo nervosinho quando mandamos calar a boca, isso sem conta o fato que quando estamos longe de casa ele acha que é meu dono – acrescentou Kevin com indignação e começando a dobrar de qualquer jeito a coberta.

– O fato é que eu tenho que viajar e vocês vão voltar a estudar dentro de três dias, então... - o pai gesticulou um "Fazer-o-quê" com as mãos e saiu do quarto com a mesma dificuldade que entrou.

– Que maravilha – ironizou Kevin novamente e foi para o banheiro.

Kevin Lancaster era um bruxo de 15 anos. Um garoto que como muitas outras pessoas, podia fazer magia, burlando assim as leis da física em muitos casos. Ele estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. A melhor da Europa e talvez a do mundo. E era da casa de Corvinal, porém sempre duvidava da indicação do Chapéu Seletor, pois nunca fora inteligente apesar de saber bastante de Poções, na maioria das vezes que tentava fazer um feitiço mais complicado, fazia as coisas explodirem. Além disso, era Apanhador do time de Quadribol de sua casa.

Ele era um rapaz bonito. Era forte, atlético. Uma pele clara um tantinho rosada. Cabelo muito negro e grande, até em cima do ombro que encobria suas orelhas e parte da testa. E tinha olhos verdes que pareciam duas grandes esmeraldas. Porém, Kevin nunca foi famoso ou conhecido na escola. Era apenas "O apanhador da Corvinal". Muitas vezes sonserinos mexiam com ele e em várias vezes ele recebia uma detenção por brigar. Basicamente era quase um "Zé Ninguém". Sua vida não era muito fácil. Tinha apenas um amigo: Leonard Armstrong, um Lufano que também era do Time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, porém como Artilheiro.

A Família Lancaster vivia em uma casa pequena em Liverpool. Era uma casa apertada de dois andares apesar de não ser grande, era o suficiente para três pessoas. Tinha uma decoração bem trouxa para as pessoas não suspeitarem. E o pai de Kevin não permitia que usassem qualquer item mágico fora de casa, pois Kevin já quebrara a lei de não usar magia por menores fora da escola duas vezes e mais uma ele acabaria tendo a varinha quebrada.

Kevin desceu de seu quarto, meia hora depois e levantar usando as mesmas roupas de sempre. Ele sempre se vestia como um trouxa até mesmo quando ia em lugares de bruxos como o Beco Diagonal, a não ser na escola onde usava o uniforme azul marinho da Corvinal. Mas na maioria das vezes, e como naquela vez, usava calça jeans lisa, tênis Converse e uma blusa social xadrez de manga curta. Ele encontrou o pai e o Irmão sentado na mesa. Ambos lendo o profeta diário e tomando café em uma caneca. Kevin sentiu uma estranha sensação de ver seu pai e sua versão mais jovem.

– Bom dia família – disse Kevin ainda chateado por ter sido acordado daquele jeito, quando se sentou a mesa redonda que ficava em frente à cozinha.

– Bom dia – repetiram os dois juntos e deram um gole no café ao mesmo tempo. Kevin começou a tomar café sendo pego por uma sensação muito ruim. Teria de fazer quilos de tarefas passadas nas férias tudo em três dias. E, além disso, ir ao beco diagonal que estaria lotado e multidões era uma das cinco coisas que Kevin mais odiava.

– Sinto informar que vocês terão que ir ao Beco Diagonal hoje, na verdade daqui a pouco. – disse o Pai de Kevin olhando o relógio no pulso, depois de alguns minutos. Ele dobrou o jornal no meio e se endireitou na cadeira – E Sozinhos. Vou viajar hoje. Tenho que ir a Romênia receber a nova lista de Dragões rastreados para entregar um relatório ao Ministério com quantos Dragões existem na Europa, então ficarei fora uma semana mais ou menos.

O Pai de Kevin, Frederick Lancaster, era um funcionário do Departamento de Controle de Regularização de Criaturas Mágicas, Seção de Auxílio e Classificação de Animais Mágicos. Várias vezes ele saía em viajem para ter que resolver algum problema com algum animal que apareceu em público ou que feriu alguém. De qualquer maneira ele viajava muito pela Europa e sempre os garotos se viravam sozinhos, não era nada comum ele os deixar com o Tio.

– Porque não vamos ficar sozinhos? O Senhor sempre deixou a gente aqui mesmo – perguntou Kevin desconfiado comendo uma colherada de cereal.

– Vocês vão voltar a estudar muito em breve, e seu tio disse que queria passar algum tempo com vocês. Então... – ele fez novamente o gesto "Fazer-o-quê" e se levantou.

O tio de Kevin, o Tio Dimitri, era o único irmão do pai de Kevin O Sr. Lancaster achava Dimtiri um mau exemplo, pois usava magia para tudo. Sua casa era repleta de feitiços e não se dava nem ao trabalho de escondê-los. E isso era o que fazia Kevin achar mais estranho ainda eles irem passar o resto das férias na casa dele.

– Porque você vai ao beco? Você não gosta de ir lá – disse o Anthony depois de uns minutos.

Anthony era bem parecido com o pai. Era magro, alto e tinha uma pele pálida, pois nunca saía no sol. Tinha cabelos curtos e meio arrepiados cor de mel e olhos amarelos-vibrante. Sempre se vestia parecido. Dessa vez estava com um casaco marrom aberto até a cocha e sapatos pretos. Fora isso usava roupa social escura.

– Porque toda vez que eu deixo você comprar algo para mim você escolhe outro dizendo que seria melhor para mim, e no final das contas eu quebrei uma perna! – respondeu mal gosto. Ele já se sentia irritado só de pensar em ter que ir ao Beco Diagonal, com tantas pessoas fazendo compras.

– Olha, quando eu comprei aquela vassoura o vendedor me garantiu que era uma excelente vassoura com senso de direção próprio! – vociferou Anthony apontando o dedo para Kevin

– É, tinha mesmo. Só que só ia para a direção _chão! _– respondeu Kevin bravo. Certa vez o irmão comprara os materiais dele no beco, inclusive uma vassoura nova, pois ele se tornara apanhador titular da Corvinal, porém além dos livros errados, os materiais de poções dos tamanhos errados, Anthony comprara uma Meteoro 062. A imitação mais esdruxula da Comet 260.

– E como vamos ao Beco? – perguntou Kevin se levantando com o irmão, porém sabendo a resposta e se sentindo ainda pior.

Thony atravessou a cozinha e foi para a sala. Vestiu uma capa de viajem e Kevin o imitou. Depois se postou em frente à lareira olhando fixamente para a enorme lareira.

– Pó de Flu? _Pó de Flu? _– exclamou Kevin sentindo como se 200 borboletas tentassem loucamente sair de seu estômago.

– Prefere uma Chave de Portal? – disse Thony com ironia.

Kevin nunca gostou de Transportes Instantâneos Mágicos. De nenhum deles. E tinha um trauma em especial com a Chave de Portal, pois uma vez pegara uma defeituosa e fora parar na Sibéria em vez do Canadá. Desde então ele nunca conseguiu pegar outra chave de Portal, e todos os outros meios de transporte mágicos lhe davam mal estar.

– Sabia que o Pó de Flu foi criado por um campeão de Aparatação Conjunta? – começou a dizer Thony e Kevin já sabia que vinha mais uma curiosidade inútil do irmão – De tanto aparatar ele se cansou e criou a Rede de Flu. Entretanto não eram para ser lareiras e sim banheiras, mas em decorrência do fogo teve que se modificar, e ninguém queria uma pessoa em chamas aparecendo na banheira de alguém do nada. Não seria estr... – dizia Thony

– Ah! Cale a boca! – interrompeu Kevin sem paciência. – Estamos indo Pai! – gritou por cima do ombro olhando para dentro da Lareira e enrijecendo o estômago. Ele devia ter previsto, se tivesse lembrado não teria tomado café.

– OK! Voltem logo! – respondeu o pai do andar de cima

– Como se fosse possível – resmungou Kevin. Thony entrou na lareira depois de pegar um pó em um copo ao lado da lareira. Depois jogou no chão gritando "Beco Diagonal!". Chamas verdes o consumiram e depois ele desapareceu.

Como se fosse cortar o próprio braço de propósito, Kevin fez o mesmo que o irmão. Com as borboletas em seu estômago ficando mais fortes, ele jogou o pó no chão e foi consumido pelas chamas verdes, mas sem sentir muito quente, ele começou a rodopiar feito um pião e só parou quando se viu em outa lareira de frente para uma multidão.

– Muito obrigado de sua parte Thony! Foi muito gentil de sua parte esperar seu irmão que estava passando mal dentro de uma lareira depois de ter rodopiado de Liverpool até Londres! – vociferou Kevin mais enraivecido. Porém sua raiva de nada adiantou, pois o irmão estava longe indo até Gringotes.

– Você é um frouxo isso sim – disse Thony quando Kevin o alcançou perto da Floreios e Borrões, uma livraria – Você sabia que o Beco Diagonal não existia quando trouxeram Gringotes aqui, entretanto como era perto de um lugar onde os bruxos tiravam dinheiro ficava mais fácil vir comprar. E foi ali que...

Thony continuou a falar, e Kevin a ignorar. Se discutisse com o irmão ali iria entrar em confusão com seu pai e ele só queria sair dali o mais rápido o possível. A união de Fazer compras, multidões e coisas estranhas por todos os lados deixavam Kevin muito irritado.

O Beco Diagonal, não era uma rua comum. Era muito larga e tinha muitas lojas vendendo todo o tipo de coisa. Desde roupas até ingredientes para poções. As pessoas ali nunca eram comuns, pois sempre se vestiam como verdadeiros bruxos. Vestidos escuros e estranhos e chapéus com bichos mortos em cima, mas fora isso era um lugar bom. Apesar de estar extremamente cheio.

Kevin ficou na Floreios e Borrões enquanto seu irmão foi até Gringotes sacar algum dinheiro. E a loja não estava muito diferente da rua. Apinhada de gente que comprava livros e que faziam Kevin sufocar, e ele ainda pode reconhecer bem umas 10 pessoas de seu ano, entretanto não encontrou ninguém importante.

Anthony voltou 15 minutos depois com um saquinho cheio de moedas. A família Lancaster não era rica, mas tinham uma boa condição que possibilitava aos garotos a comprarem livros e vestes novas.

E para não perder o hábito, Thony começou a falar e a explicar sobre a fundação da loja.

– Essa foi a 3ª loja inaugurada no Beco, seu nome era Floreiros de Barões. Como os floreios de florete ou de varinha, entretanto o homem era semianalfabeto e escreveu errado. Só que o novo e errado nome tinha várias coisas a ver com livros e parecia atrair sorte pois logo a loja ganhou renome e se tornou a mais conhecida livraria da Inglaterra – dizia Anthony com muito orgulho, e vendo que o gerente não tirava o olho dele de admiração.

E eles até conseguiram até um desconto levando os 10 livros para Kevin e 17 para Anthony que jurava que tinha levado livros de apoio para os N.I.E.M's, mas caminhando para a Madame Malkin foi que Kevin percebeu um livro que com certeza não pertencia ao N.I.E.M: _As mais lindas bruxas da Europa, Mil e um modos de encantá-las, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

Todo o resto da viajem foi totalmente chata e cansativa. Kevin falara com três amigos de casa e dois que eram seus adversários no Quadribol, e que apesar de adversários eram bons colegas. Entretanto ele não viu Leonard, seu melhor amigo da Lufa-Lufa e então ele presumiu que ele comprara os materiais antes.

Mas foi na Madame Malkin que eles tiveram algo realmente interessante para fazer. Ou pelo menos para Thony. Havia uma garota chamada Jennifer Janiston, capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Era alta, morena e bonita. Estava no mesmo ano que Thony. Tinha cabelos negros cacheados e olhos claros, e suas unhas sempre estavam pintadas dos jeitos mais mirabolantes possíveis. Desta vez ela tinha oi desenho de um leão que estava correndo em um campo amarelo. Porém Kevin não gostava muito dela, pois além dela encher Thony de esperanças e flertando com ele toda hora, ela sempre tratava Kevin como criança.

– Oi Kevin! – disse ela entusiasmada passando a mão na cabeça dele como um cachorro. Ele sorriu ironicamente – Que bom ver vocês aqui! Comprando os materiais né? Que beco cheio. Olhe estude bastante, pois os N.O.M's não são fáceis. Nos vemos depois Thony! – ela acenou com um sorriso "encantador" e saiu da loja levando duas sacolas com as vestes.

– Ela não é demais! – disse Thony todo bobo.

Os garotos passaram mais três horas no Beco Diagonal e boa parte disso foi apenas tentando passar pelas pessoas nas lojas ou Kevin escutando curiosidades sobre o Beco como: "Você sabia que o Beco Diagonal não é diagonal? Ele é reto virado para o Norte, mas é por isso que é diagonal, ele é reto e a terra é inclinada, se olharmos do espaço parece que está em Diagonal, por isso o nome. Não é incrível?" ou então "O Beco Diagonal tinha 12 lojas há 30 anos, mas ganhou 30 em 12 anos! Ele se expandiu bastante. E você sabia que apesar das lojas serem concorrentes eles não tem muitos problemas com isso. É meio que cada loja tem um jeito para cada tipo de pessoa. A Floreios e Borrões tem livros de todos os tipos, mas é especializada em livros escolares e auxiliares, já a Livraria Feitiço Certo é especializada em livros sobre Azarações, Feitiços Defensivos e Contrafeitiços."

É claro que muitas das coisas que Thony falava não eram interessantes para Kevin, mas era útil algumas vezes. E foi quando eles passaram pela loja favorita de Kevin que as curiosidades de Thony eram mais legais. A loja de Artigos para Quadribol era a melhor loja do Beco para Kevin. Apesar de agora terem vários esportes bruxos como o Basebruxo o Campeonato de Duelos, o Concurso de melhor poção e a Caça ao Tesouro pelo Mundo, o Quadribol ainda era o melhor esporte.

Os irmãos adentraram a loja, e como qualquer outra, estava cheia de gente. Entretanto era possível andar pela loja sem pisar no pé de alguém ou então esbarrar em uma estante. Kevin começou a olhar para algumas coisas e conferiu o saquinho para ver se dava para comprar alguma cosia nova, mas só sobraram três galeões doze sicles e vinte nuques.

– Pelo menos dá para comprar umas luvas e chuteiras novas não? – disse Thony vendo o irmão abatido.

– É, dá – disse Kevin sem muita emoção – AAARREE!

Um homem acabara de derrubar várias caixas relativamente pesadas em cima de Kevin. O garoto se levantou com a ajuda do irmão e viu o homem gordo, careca e barbudo que havia derrubado as caixas nele. Ele falava uma língua diferente irreconhecível que parecia que estava pedindo desculpas.

– Tá, tá bom, não tem problema! – bradou Kevin se limpando. A multidão do beco já estava fazendo Kevin se sentir muito estressado e chateado.

Quando Kevin e Thony finalmente conseguiram localizar o que queriam comprar eles já estavam perto do meio-dia, e só foi depois que conseguiram sair da loja, porém Kevin ainda queria ficar admirando a _Supremus 3.0._ Uma vassoura perfeita, aos olhos de Kevin que se arregalavam cada vez que olhava para a vassoura. Entretanto custava 2000 Galeões.

– Sabia que essa vassoura é a considerada a melhor do Século? – Perguntou Thony, mas antes de continuar o que seria um belo discurso cheio de orgulho, Kevin o interrompeu.

– Sabia sim, ela tem cabo de prata enfeitiçado para ser leve, cerdas de carvalho rígido e com os feitiços de velocidade mais fortes que existem. Vai de 0 a 100 Km/h em 4 segundos! – Disse Kevin ainda admirado com a vassoura enquanto olhavam do lado de fora da loja. Era prateada e curvada, reluzente como a luz de uma prataria. Estava muito bem estampado na vitrine "Não fazemos testes". Seu coração saltitava no peito toda vez que pensava em comprar uma vassoura daquela, mas isso significaria o salário de seu pai inteiro durante sete meses.

Ainda pensando em um jeito de conseguir aquela vassoura, Kevin e o irmão foram se adiantando com todas as compras pelo beco até as lareiras de Flu, com dificuldade, eles chegaram até uma delas e mandaram as compras primeiro, pois não caberiam eles. Thony foi primeiro na lareira e Kevin o seguiu tentando novamente fazer as borboletas em seu estômago se acalmarem, porém não funcionou. Quando entrou na enorme lareira e jogou o pó nos pés gritando "Liverpool, Chalé dos Lancaster!", seu estômago parecia rodar inversamente com o seu corpo. Entretanto quando Kevin parou de rodopiar aterrissando na lareira ele caiu em cima de todas as compras.

– Mas que droga que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Kevin se pondo de pé. Várias das compras estavam na lareira, porém alguns livros, e o caldeirão de Kevin, estavam no chão.

– Não sei – arqueou Thony se levantando também. Ele tirou a capa de viajem e desamassou o casaco marrom – O papai devia está aqui para receber as compras

E quase imediatamente quando Thony falou se escutou um estalo longe e os garotos logo perceberam que alguém acabara de aparatar. Mal se encaminharam até a porta, que ficava de frente para a entrada da floresta que viviam perto e viram o Sr. Lancaster vindo com uma capa de viajem carregando 2 sacolas de papel cheias de coisas.

– Ah! Vocês chegaram! Que bom – dizia ele entrando e sendo ajudado pelos filhos – Eu tive que dar uma saída agora pouco, para comprar umas coisas para a viagem, e esqueci o tempo. Desculpem-me.

– Tudo bem papai. Nossa o Beco Diagonal estava lotado hoje você acredita que... – e Thony começou a narrar toda a aventura no Beco Diagonal, como se ela fosse uma história do Indiana Jones

Kevin por sua vez não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar ali escutando o irmão contar toda sua história e tinha muitas tarefas acumuladas, então apenas fez um sanduíche e se sentou no grande sofá vermelho e começou a escrever sua redação de História da magia sobre o _Malleus Maleficarum._

Quando Kevin pousou a pena em cima do pergaminho para escrever o título da redação, foi impedido pelas dezenas de explosões na cozinha que ficava ao lado da sala. Era como se toda a casa estivesse sendo metralhada. Kevin se levantou, mas se agachou no mesmo momento vendo xícaras, cadeiras, pratos e objetos voarem aos cacos. Seu pai e seu irmão também estavam agachados e cada um estava com sua varinha. Logo depois as explosões foram indo para a sala e por toda a casa Várias paredes se quebraram e as coisas estavam totalmente destruídas. As explosões pararam. Por um momento Kevin pensou eu o que quer que fosse que causara as explosões tinha ido embora, porém estava bem enganado. Dois homens chutaram a porta da cozinha e entraram na casa. A primeira vista eles poderiam ser confundidos com o Batman, mas dava para ver as diferenças. Eles usavam capas e uma espécie de uniforme-armadura com protetores no peito, pernas e braços. Usavam máscaras que encobriam os rostos quase que por inteiros deixando apenas a boca e o queixo à mostra. As máscaras se alongavam de tal maneira que se encaixavam como capacetes formando coroas.

Automaticamente O Sr. Lancaster se levantou e começou a duelar com os bruxos, Kevin assistia assustado se sentindo imponente e covarde, depois Thony ajudou o pai a lutar com os dois homens. Porém O Sr. Lancaster lançou algum feitiço nos garotos, pois seus corpos foram lançados contra o quarto de Thony, como se fossem puxados por ganchos. Logo a porta se trancou e nenhum dos garotos conseguiu sair.

Por uns instantes os garotos escutaram o barulho de vários feitiços. E depois silêncio. Um silêncio ameaçador e agoniante. Eles estavam parados em frente à porta com as varinhas erguidas sem saber o que fazer. E Kevin em particular sem sentia paralisado, travado como se estivesse petrificado. E depois de alguns segundos Thony se adiantou perto da porta.

– _Colloportus_! – disse apontando para a porta. Ouve um som de esmagamento e depois Kevin teve certeza que a porta estava trancada com magia – _Protego Totalum_!

– O que você tá fazendo? – sussurrou Kevin ao irmão

– Feitiços de Proteção ué. Caso o papai... – Thony hesitou, mas Kevin sabia que ele queria dizer

Kevin queria fazer algo, algum feitiço, mas estava com tanto medo, travado que não conseguia raciocinar claramente. Então ele viu. Pela fresta da porta entre ela e chão, viu uma sombra se aproximando calmamente. Então seu cérebro começou a trabalhar numa velocidade impressionante. Dava para escutar as engrenagens trabalhando. Então ele descobriu.

– Abaixe-se – ele ordenou não reconhecendo o próprio tom. Mas de algum modo estranho ele sabia o que fazer. Thony obedeceu quase antes de Kevin gritar – _Expulso_!

Um pequeno lampejo translúcido irrompeu da varinha de Kevin e acertou a porta explodiu lançando os dois homens para os lados da porta. Não era esse o objetivo de Kevin, mas já que funcionara. Logo depois Kevin correu para fora do quarto e apontou para os dois homens que se levantavam.

– _Lumus Solem_! – dessa vez um grande raio de luz amarela e muito brilhante irrompeu da ponta da varinha de Kevin iluminando a sala inteira com luz solar. Ele fechou os olhos, mas os homens encapuzados não e logo exclamaram "AAAHH! Meus olhos!" Quando a luz acabou, os homens estavam com as mãos nos olhos tentando ver novamente, mas Thony já tinha pegado suas varinhas e agora os irmãos apontavam para os homens desarmados.

– _Incarcerous_! – ordenou Thony e cordas saíram de sua varinha e amarraram os homens juntos.

– Estupore-os, juntos ele podem se ajudar com alguma faca. – disse Kevin novamente sem saber como sabia daquilo. Thony obedeceu e estuporou os homens os amarrando-os separadamente.

– Vai ver o papai – disse Thony e imediatamente Kevin saiu de seu estado de lucidez e começou a sentir o medo e a angustia de novo.

Kevin correu pela sala e viu o pai perto da escada desacordado. Seu primeiro reflexo era ver se estava vivo e por sorte estava apenas desmaiado.

– E ele está bem. Está desmaiado. _Accio Poção Revigorante – _ordenou Kevin com a varinha e logo depois um frasco redondo veio voando até ele. O garoto destampou e foçou goela a baixo no pai, que segundos depois tossiu e voltou a si.

O Pai de Kevin se levantou e com ele um sorriso no rosto de Kevin. Seu pai não morrera apenas fora estuporado. Thony também se alegrou, mas não desviou a varinha dos homens. O Sr. Lancaster andou até os homens desmaiados depois de pegar a varinha e ordenou aos dois:

– _Rennervate_. – Disse ele. Os homens amarados recuperaram os sentidos lentamente e quando se deram conta que estavam amarrados tentaram se libertar com toda a força que tiveram. E Kevin sentiu um tom de poder e de fúria no pai. Kevin estava com a varinha a postos esperando caso algum dos homens conseguisse se libertar.

Porém, pelo que Kevin vira, o Feitiço Prendedor do irmão fora muito bem realizado, pois os homens não conseguiram se soltar e as cordas pareceram se apertar mais em torno deles.

– Falem! – vociferou o Sr. Lancaster – Porque nos atacaram?

– Há ha – disse o homem que estava mais próximo da estante destruída – Como se fossemos dizer. É melhor nos matar, pois não tem poção da verdade no mundo que nos faça falar

O jeito frio e despreocupado do homem fez os pelos da nuca de Kevin se eriçar. Era exatamente naquilo que ele estava pensando. Kevin podia ver a fúria nos olhos do pai e a preocupação nos olhos do irmão, mas nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra.

– Thony. Chame seu tio Dimitri. Use o pó de flu. Ele só chegaria mais tarde, mas devido a isso... – disse o Pai de Kevin ainda sem mexer a varinha apontada par aos homens.

Thony obedeceu quase que imediatamente. Guardou a varinha e limpou o sangue que escorria

O Segundo homem encapuzado, que apesar da Máscara, parecia mais novo e explicitamente mais preocupado, estava se tremendo, e Kevin percebeu imediatamente que aquele era o ponto mais fraco. Kevin se aproximou dele com cautela e o olhou nos olhos.

– É melhor vocês falarem. Tem um esquadrão inteiro de aurores despreocupados e em pressa vindo para cá. E eles têm meios muito mais efetivos e rápidos de se obter uma informação do que uma Poção da Verdade. – disse Kevin ainda olhando o homem nos olhos. Na sala quebrada pode-se ouvir o som de Thony desaparecendo nas chamas. O pai d eKevin o olhava com curiosidade e Kevin sabia disso.

– E... e... eu nã... não p-p-osso f-f-falar... – disse o homem e no mesmo momento a atenção do pai se voltou completamente para ele – Eu m-m-morro se e-eu f-f-alar

O homem estava ofegante e com muito medo. Se era jovem mesmo devia ter se tornado o que quer que fosse muito cedo e não estava preparado.

– Covarde. Eles nos mandarão para Azkaban mesmo, porque vamos falar? – resmungou o outro – Eu vou logo avisando, não vão conseguir nada da gente. É um feitiço. Pior que o Feitiço Fidelius. Nos impede de falar o que quer que seja.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram de um jeito significativo na sala destruída. Kevin se sentia temeroso e meio tonto, agora que percebia que estava sangrando. Ele se levantou e encarou os homens. Ele tinha que fazê-los falar, tinha medo que quando o ministério chegasse, não descobriria nada.

Foi então que Kevin teve uma ideia perfeita.

– Tudo bem, não falem. Mas tenho que dizer uma coisa. Todo feitiço que prende uma pessoa a um segredo ou informação, como Feitiços de Memória, Feitiços para Confundir ou a própria Maldição Imperius são facilmente quebrados por horas e horas de torturas com a Maldição Cruciatus. E os aurores são muito bons nisso – começou a dizer Kevin, e de algum modo sabia o que fazer – depois de muito tempo de tortura, e estamos falando de umas 6 ou 7 dias direto sem descanso se o feitiço for forte, o Cérebro repele qualquer impedimento só para acabar com a dor. Então... é com vocês.

De algum modo o pai de Kevin entendeu o plano do filho. E logo se virou para a parede destruída da cozinha que dava para ver o quintal da casa dos Lancaster.

– Eu ouvi alguém aparatando. Deve ser um Auror que veio pegar vocês. Tudo bem por mim. – disse o Sr. Lancaster tentando fazer uma voz de despreocupado.

– Ele quer um dos seus filhos! Ele acredita que um deles... – começou a dizer o homem encapuzado mais novo, dizia desesperado, porém foi interrompido quando o comparsa se virou para ele e gritou:

– DELATOR! – e em seguida o homem que começava uma confissão entrou em combustão afastando Kevin e o Sr. Lancaster, seus gritos ecoaram por toda a casa, e por fim só se viu cinzas e pedaços de roupa chamuscados.

Tudo acontecera tão rápido que Kevin mal teve tempo de se afastar e bateu com a cabeça novamente no chão. O outro homem encapuzado, ainda estava calmo com uma estranha expressão de estar emburrado. Kevin sentiu seu coração disparar e um medo que ele não gostava de jeito nenhum o invadir. Sentia-se covarde e incapaz. Queria fazer algo.

Alguns segundos depois da explosão humana, se ouviu um barulho de fogo e Thony e o tio de Kevin virem até a cozinha destruída.

O tio Dimitri era um homem alto, forte. Era parecido com o pai de Kevin, porém mais jovem. Tinha cabelos lisos, curtos e despenteados. Olhos castanhos iguais ao de Thony e um queixo pronunciado. Sua pele estava mais bronzeada do que a da família, por causa do sol. Ele usava sempre um figurino Bruxo acentuado. Usava um, sobretudo grosso cinza-chuva, com alguns bolsos, e sapatos de couro de dragão.

– O que teve aqui? Um furacão? E quem é esse...– perguntou Dimitri sacando a própria varinha mas pareceu que todas as perguntas foram respondidas depois de olhar o homem encapuzado. Os dois se olharam por uns momentos. Então o homem encapuzado soltou uma risada histérica.

– Dimitri Lancaster. Que prazer em vê-lo – começou a dizer o homem Bem... acho que se é você que veio aqui eu não tenho chance não é mesmo?

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Thony que parecia mais limpo. – Cadê o outro?

A expressão fria e calculista de Dimitri se perpetuava, e Kevin sentia que aquilo não podia ser bom. O temor e o medo estavam o abandonando, mas ainda sim Kevin se sentia idiota e incapaz.

– DELATOR! – gritou o homem e imediatamente seu corpo foi fulminado por um fogo tremendo que irrompeu de dentro dele. E segundos depois só se via cinzas e pedaços de roupa chamuscados. E agora, um cheio de podridão vinha do lugar onde antes havia dois homens encapuzados.

– Eram o que acho que eram? – perguntou o Sr. Lancaster ao irmão. Que ainda não tirava os olhos

– Ahan – concordou Dimitri guardando a varinha – vocês ainda querem ir para a minha casa? Acho o que ficarão melhor lá.


	3. Mais uma vez

_CAPÍTULO DOIS_

**Mais uma vez**

As palavras do Tio ecoaram na cabeça de Kevin como uma buzina. Como ele podia pensar em uns dias na casa dele quando eles tinha acabado de serem atacados por bruxos das trevas?

– Ah meus filhos – o Sr. Lancaster envolveu os filhos em um abraço gigante e forte, que fez as costelas de Kevin doerem ainda mais – Que bom que vocês estão bem. Vocês não sabem como foi difícil lançar o Feitiço Expulsório em vocês. Mas eu tina que tirar vocês daquele lugar.

– Alguém poderia explicar o que está acontecendo? – pediu Thony ao se soltar do pai.

– Pensei que você fosse mais esperto Thony – disse Dimitri andando pela sala. Ele acenou com a varinha e quatro copos se refizeram e voaram a cada um ali. Depois com outro aceno os copos se encheram de um líquido amarelo berrante. Cerveja Amanteigada – A Resistência Comensal. Eram apenas dois idiotas que queriam atacar alguém. Deviam estar passando por aqui e resolveram atacar a primeira casa que encontrassem.

– Não mesmo – respondeu Kevin – Antes de o primeiro cara ser carbonizado ele disse claramente. "Ele está atrás de um de seus filhos. Ele acha que um deles..." Ai ele explodiu. Então não me venha com uma desculpa esfarrapada. Eu sou Corvino, entendo das coisas.

– Também acho que não era a Resistência Comensal. Eles não se vestem como os antigos Comensais da Morte, e esse pareciam vestidos para uma guerra bruxa – disse Thony. Ele bebeu um gole da Cerveja Amanteigada e continuou – Pude ver que os protetores deles eram de um tipo de pele super-resistente. Parecia couro de Erupente. Mas as máscaras não eram para proteger, pois quando os estuporei no rosto eles caíram rápido.

Dimtiri não falou por uns segundos e depois suspirou

– Ele devia ter dado uma desculpa esfarrapada. E acho que o outro não morreu. Acho que era apenas um Feitiço de Fuga caso eles fossem capturados. Nada com o que se preocupar.

Kevin não acreditou em uma palavra se quer do tio, mas no momento não estava pronto para discutir. Sentia as dores do combate. Sua cabeça sangrava e doía, seu braço esquerdo não se mexia e sentia dor em suas costelas.

– E como você sabia que não era o papai vindo até nós naquela hora no meu quarto? – perguntou Thony bebendo mais cerveja amanteigada

– Foi meio óbvio para mim. Os passos vinham devagar, e se fosse o papai, que tinha nos mandado para lá, ele viria correndo para ver se estávamos bem – Explicou Kevin, que de um modo mais estranho sabia daquilo. Pos as mãos nas costelas tentando melhorar a dor – Depois explodi a porta com um Feitiço Expulsório. Não er apara fazer ela explodir, mas já que funcionou... Corri até eles e os ceguei com o _Lumus Solem._

– Muito bom! É isso ai – parabenizou o tio – Bom, então acho que vamos para minha casa – Dimitri, bebeu o último gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e jogou o copo no chão, fazendo o quebrar novamente – Vou escrever ao Ministério contando tudo, e mandaram um Esquadrão de Reparação de Lugares Danificados. E acho que vão querem ficar em minha casa ate a volta às aulas não?

– Oh não! – gritou Thony correndo até perto da lareira.

Tudo estava quebrado na sala dos Lancaster, inclusive o material recém-comprado. Livros rasgados, frascos, roupas e acessórios, tudo danificado ou mutilado. Thony tentava recuperar as páginas de um livro, mas estava tudo jogado pela sala.

– Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, eu vou mandar comprar tudo novo. É claro que podíamos concertar, mas até achar as páginas todas, o ano letivo vai ter acabado – Dimitri deu uma risadinha estranha e sarcástica que Kevin percebeu uma pitada de medo no tom.

Nesse momento passou uma coisa pela cabeça de Kevin. Uma coisa que o deixou com mais vontade e perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

– E porque o Ministério não mandou a carta dizendo que infligimos o código de restrição do uso de magia por menores? Já faz bem uns 15 minutos que lancei um feitiço e nada até agora.

– É verdade – disse Dimitri que pela primeira vez parecia surpreso e curioso – Mas isso nos remete a outra questão. Como isso aconteceu?

Se tinha uma coisa que Kevin odiava mais do que multidões em um lugar apertado, era hospitais. Ele nunca gostou de ficar perto de tantas pessoas doentes juntas, e ainda menos de médicos. Seu pai e seu tio levaram Kevin ao St. Mungus para Acidentes Mágicos. Se ele já não gostava de multidões, imagine multidões apertadas em um só lugar e doentes. E gostava menos ainda dos médicos, sempre frios e com suas pranchetas assustadoras. E naquele momento ele não tinha como escapar. O Feitiço Explusório do pai, para tirar os filhos da briga, fez com quem Kevin se machucasse bastante. Ele acabou com um, duas costelas fraturadas e quatro pontos na cabeça. E isso significava que ele tinha que ficar de repouso, e isso era outra cosia que deixava Kevin chateado. Já seu irmão Thony levou apenas uma poção revigorante e depois de dois dias estava novo de novo.

Logo depois de Thony contar tudo para o tio como fora o ataque para o Tio, e contou tudo mesmo até a ordem dos objetos quebrando, a família Lancaster saiu daquele lugar e foi até a casa de Dimitri. Ele morava em uma casa de dois andares enorme a beira de um lago na Irlanda. Era uma casa bonita, toda decorada em Branco e Azul, E valorizava muito o conforto com poltronas fofas em todos os cômodos, uma Biblioteca enorme apenas com livros interessantes e ficava as margens de um imenso lago. Fora isso a casa ficava longe de tudo e de todos, no meio de uma planície gramada.

A viajem do Sr. Lancaster foi adiada para o dia seguinte e por causa do ataque. Ele teve que dar explicações ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia que viera atrás dos garotos no dia seguinte ao ataque. E o Sr. Lancaster explicou tudo e quando ele perguntou o porquê não tinham detectado antes eles disseram que o feitiço fora quebrado ao redor dos garotos, mas que a ligação se refez e eles descobriram.

O Sr. Lancaster viajou no dia seguinte, fazendo seu um discurso anual sobre o comportamento na escola e sobre responsabilidade. E deu a ordem direta para Thony cuidar de Kevin durante o ano. Ele os fez prometer que mandaria cartas toda semana. Era quase praxe que o Sr. Lancaster dissesse isto, mas Kevin sabia que o discurso era quase inteiro para ele.

Por mais que o Sr. Lancaster pedisse discrição aos homens do Departamento de Execução das Leis da magia, toda a História do ataque foi parar no Profeta Diário no dia seguinte. E Kevin e Thony não paravam de receber cartas de colegas da Escola. Thony já fazia questão de aumentar a história toda vez que contava e Kevin pode ver uma carta dizendo que era 15 bruxos e que eles mandavam Maldições da Morte. Já Kevin apenas respondeu uma das cartas que foi a de seu amigo Leo, que se mostrou preocupado.

_INTEGRANTES DA RESTISTÊNCIA COMENSAL ATACAM FAMÍLIA_

_Na última sexta-feira 28, dois bruxos da organização que se intitula Resistência Comensal atacaram uma família bruxa em perto de Liverpool. A família Lancaster acabava de chegar do Beco Diagonal com os novos materiais didáticos dos irmãos Lancaster, quando os bruxos atacaram sua casa a fazendo explodir aos poucos. Felizmente os dois bruxos forram parados graças a uma ação rápida de Kevin Lancaster, 15, que cegou os homens enquanto seu irmão Anthony Lancaster os prendia com um Feitiço Incarcerous. Infelizmente os atacantes fugiram com uma espécie de Chave de Portal acionada por uma senha._

"_Me senti muito mal por ter sido estuporado tão fácil de deixar meus filhos na mão daqueles bandidos" relatou o Sr. Lancaster, pai dos garotos. (Confira a Notícia completa na página 4)._ Dizia o profeta.

Logo depois a edição do profeta, Kevin e Thony começaram a receber cartas. As de Thony eram de colegas da sua turma, e as de Kevin também, mas poucas pessoas perguntaram se ele estava bem, se ele se feriu muito, só pediam para contar como fora realmente o ataque. Kevin certamente não respondeu a nenhuma, a exceção de uma, a de seu melhor amigo Leo.

Os dias na casa do tio Dimitri foram prazerosos e infelizmente curtos. Eles brincavam de várias coisas e o tio Dimitri usava magia para tudo mesmo. Para buscar os chinelos, para fazer comida, para limpar a casa, para nadar e etecetera. Entretanto toda vez que Kevin especulava mais sobre o ataque o tio dava uma desculpa ou mudava de assunto. Kevin sentia toda vez que falava com ele que ele mentia descaradamente.

– Eu já lhe disse, aquele homem devia ter trabalhado comigo no ministério e agora se juntou a Resistência Comensal, foi só. E ao fato de ele querer você ou o Thony foi apenas um delírio do mais novo só isso, e eles não morreram, foi apenas uma Chave de Portal acionada por senha. Sabe, caso um deles abrisse o bico. Bem bolado admito, Ah! Você quer paçoca? Acabei de importar do Brasil – dizia ele toda vez que Kevin o pressionava.

No dia que Kevin e Thony tiverem que voltar a escola, Kevin se sentia muito feliz. Voltaria a jogar Quadribol e tentaria realizar mais feitiços que não fizessem as coisas explodirem a sua volta. Teria colegas e seu melhor amigo novamente para fugir daquela calmaria e além disso era o ano dos N.O.M's e tinha que estudar para ter boas notas. Suas malas foram feitas rapidamente pelo tio que enfeitiçou o malão para ser maior por dentro que por fora com um Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão, porém fraco, o malão agora cabia três vezes mais cosias que um malão normal. E, para a felicidade de Kevin, eles iriam até Londres voando. Dimitri conseguira autorização de enfeitiçar uma camionete para voar até Londres, pois alegou o estado físico de Kevin, e deu certo. O ministério mandou uma F 250 prata com feitiços de voo e de desilusão suficientes para levar eles até Londres, e apesar de Thony não gostar nenhum pouco da ideia de voar, no que ele dizia ser "Um veículo não autorizado para voar", Kevin adorou voar pelos campos e cidades da Inglaterra até a grande Londres. E ele ainda achou que tinha visto bruxos voando em vassouras longe dos carros, mas ele piscava e eles desapareciam.

Ao chegarem a Londres Dimitri, Kevin e Thony se deram conta que não sabiam onde iria estacionar, mas por sorte Dimitri encontrou um estacionamento quase vazia duas quadras da estação King Cross. E quando chegaram a estação Kevin e Thony foram surpreendidos por outra cosia na qual Kevin sentia raiva. Assédio pela fama.

Quando entraram na estação King Cross vários olhares se viraram para eles, e Kevin teve pressa em esconder os arranhões no rosto com o cabelo grande, e se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado quando ele entrou na plataforma nove e meia, quando quase todos os olhares se voltaram para eles murmurando: "Olha! São eles! Ouvi dizer que o menino cabeludo, Kevin, acho que é esse o nome, azarou os caras que atacaram ele com uma azaração tão forte que eles explodiram em fogo!" ou então o comentários do tipo "Hum, acho que ele não fez nada, ele nunca conseguiu fazer alguma coisa a não ser explodir as coisas. Pra mim essa história foi muito exagerada".

– Vejo vocês depois meninos, agora eu tenho que ir – disse Dimitri, e se afastou dos garotos deixando seu sobretudo cinza-chuva esvoaçar no chão.

Kevin sentiu vontade de enfiar a cabeça na terra igual a um avestruz. Porém optou por entrar no trem para ver se os olhares paravam. Ficar ali com o irmão, vendo tantos alunos se despedindo, olhando para ele e comentando sobre a notícia do ataque, não ajudava em nada.

O Expresso Hogwarts mudara bastante nos últimos 30 anos. Ele não era mais um trem comum, lembrava muito um trem bala vermelho. Seu design agora era arrogado e futurista, e muito aerodinâmico. Porém ainda levava o brasão de Hogwarts em cada vagão e ia à cor vermelho vinho. Por dentro não mudara muito. Ainda tinha cabines grandes acolchoadas, bem confortáveis. E os corredores eram amplos e não dava mais confusão na hora de sair.

Thony entrou no trem junto com Kevin e ficou na cabine dele, porém, agora fora nomeado Monitor-chefe, tinha que reunir os novos monitores e dar instruções a eles. Mas o que Kevin queria mesmo é que as pessoas parassem de passar toda hora no corredor olhando para ele como um animal estranho num zoológico. Porém depois de 20 minutos de viajem Kevin teve a visita que mais queria ver. Leo, seu melhor amigo.

– E ai cara, como você tá? – perguntou Leo ao entrar na cabine e se sentar no banco em frente ao de Kevin, que o abraçou mais contente.

Leoanard Armstrong, ou simplesmente Leo, era o melhor amigo de Kevin, era artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa e estava no 5º ano também. Era mais alto que Kevin uns 3 cm, moreno com os olhos meio puxados que o fazia parecer com um índio. Era forte e atlético e meio musculoso. Tinha cabelos pretos e arrepiados e olhos castanhos clarinhos.

– Como você acha? Caso você não tenha ouvido falar eu fui atacado – respondeu Kevin

– Eu vi o Profeta, mas nunca fui muito de acreditar em jornais você sabe – respondeu Leo. Nesse momento passaram duas garotas do 3º ano oque olharam para dentro, primeiro para Kevin depois para Leo e por fim deram risadinhas. Leo deu um meio sorriso e elas foram embora.

Leo era o típico garoto popular, bonito e pegador. O típico "partidão". Famoso por ser um ótimo artilheiro e muito rico, pois sua família inteira mexia com a exploração do ouro e eram sócios do Gringotes. Apesar de ser bem popular ele sempre foi uma pessoa humilde e sincera. Ele e Kevin se tornaram amigos depois que Leo tentou salvar Kevin de três Sonserinos no 1º ano. Leo tentou os azarar, e conseguiu, porém ele ficou com galhos na cabeça. Depois disso eles se tornaram amigos.

– Você se tornou celebridade então né? O Garoto que espantou os Comensais da Morte! – disse Leo mexendo as mãos no ar como se estivesse lendo destacando uma manchete de jornal – É assim que eles te chamam agora sabia?

– Não eram Comensais. Eram só da Resistência. Nada de mais. E quer saber, foi assim... – Kevin contou toda a História para Leo que ouviu com muita atenção. A reportagem no _Profeta Diário_ não fora muito mentirosa, mas fez com que a cosia parecesse muito dramática, então Kevin deu um ponto final naquilo e contou a história verdadeira.

– Mas cara... você paralisou 2 bruxos da Resistência Comensal! São bruxos das trevas! Tá eu sei que não são lá grande coisa, mas pelo que eu sei você foi muito inteligente ao usar feitiços que sabia né? Vai que você tentava usar um feitiço defensivo e acabava explodindo eles...

– Mas tem mais. Meu tio, o tio Dimitri...

– Ah eu sei, ele é um cara legal. Sempre que o vejo ele transforma as orelhas do seu irmão em orelhas de burro. Hahaha.

– Me deixa continuar – repreendeu Kevin – Então, os caras conheciam ele. Um deles falou uma coisa estranha... – Kevin contou toda suas suspeitas ao colega, desde o que os homens falaram até a hesitação do tio em responder Kevin. E novamente Leo escutou tudo até o fim muito atencioso.

– Então você acha que eles estavam atrás de você e do Thony, e que eles não eram da Resistência e sim outros bruxos das trevas? – disse Leo quando Kevin terminou

– Sim

– Você pirou

– Não! – disse Kevin irritado - Eu sei o que eu estou falando, eu não estou maluco. Olhe, o Thony mesmo disse que as roupas que eles estavam usando são diferentes das roupas da Resistência! Eles usavam protetores com couro de Erupente!

– Hum...

– Couro de Erupente é um bom protetor, para repelir azarações e feitiços. É quase tão bom do que couro de dragão. – disse Kevin ao ver que o amigo não entendera.

Leo e Kevin ficaram na cabine conversando por mais alguns minutos, contando como foram as férias de cada um. Kevin, que apenas ficara em casa, não tinha nada mais emocionante para falar do que o ataque. Já Leo viajou muito, mas não teve entusiasmo ao contar que os pais o levaram pela Europa inteira, porém apenas trabalhando com o ouro. Depois que os dois não tinham nada melhor para falar, duas garotas, agora Kevin pode perceber, do mesmo ano que o garotos pararam na porta da cabine sorrindo para Leo.

– Leo... vem para a nossa cabine? Estamos tão sozinhas... – disse a que tinha cabelos cacheados e olhos bem verdes.

– Estamos com frio, vem nos esquentar? – disse a outra ainda mais oferecida, que tinha cabelos loiros e lisos até o ombro e olhos castanho-escuros.

Kevin e Leo se entreolharam em riram um do outro. Leo fez uma expressão de "Fazer-o-que?" e se levantou. Ao mesmo tempo começou a cari uma chuva intensa e muito audível de modo que eles tiverem que amentar o tom de voz para

– Espera ai – disse a de cabelos loiros – Você não é o carinha que foi atacado pela Resistência?

– Sou – respondeu Kevin mais envergonhado.

– Ahh... achei você muito corajoso viu? – disse a menina – Isso merece um pequeno prêmio - Kevin olhe deu pequeno beijo nos lábios de Kevin, o fazendo ficar duro e imóvel de vergonha. E quando elas fez isso várias sensações arremeteram Kevin. Vergonha, ele ficou paralisado e muito vermelho, depois sentiu alegria, sentiu-se engraçado e riu de si mesmo. E por último sentiu uma queimação nos lábios

– É o preço da fama! – disse Leo e fez outro "fazer-o-que" e saiu com as meninas

Por mais que Leo fosse popular e legal, Kevin nunca se aproveitara de sua "sombra" sempre preferira ficar na dele quieto, mas Leo nunca o desprezou. Ao contrário, defendia o amigo e até deixava de sair com outros amigos para ficar com ele e estudara para algum exame. Leo era um legítimo Lufano.

Kevin ainda ficou pensando em tudo que aconteceu. A suspeita que seu tio tinha algum envolvimento com aquele homem ser ainda maior. Ele tentava encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça, mas não conseguia. Alguma coisa estava faltando, um tipo de confirmação. E isso estava levando Kevin a loucura.

A chuva não cessara e quando a senhora que vendia lanches passou pela cabine de Kevin ele resolveu comprar coisas quentes como Cerveja Amanteigada e Suco de Pimenta Doce, e também alguns bolinhos, pois Thony ainda não voltara de seu trabalho como monitor chefe. Porém mal pensara em Thony e ele reapareceu na cabine reclamando para Deus e o mundo que os alunos do 1º e 2º ano eram uns bagunceiros e desordeiros. Reclamando de como eles correm pelos corredores e jogam porcarias por todo o lugar e por fim começou a contar a História do Expresso Hogwarts e suas modificações nos últimos 50 anos.

– E em 23 d.V Ele ganhou o brasão pedido pelo próprio diretor de Hogwarts, Nickoll as Abnara

Ah, você não vai se vestir? – perguntou Thony bebendo mais um gole do Suco de Pimenta Doce.

– Vestir? Ah sim, o uniforme, claro – respondeu Kevin. Ele tirou o malão do bagajeiro e começou a tirar seu uniforme de dentro – Vamos chegar a Hogwarts em quanto tempo?

– Uma hora e meia, mais ou menos – desse Thony consultando o relógio – Você sabia que antes do Expresso Hogwarts Trem Bala, ele demorava umas 5 horas para chegar? Hoje ela só umas duas, e olhe lá porque é muito.

E Thony tinha razão. Kevin só via borrões verdes e escuros na janela, e tinha certeza do trem estar correndo em uma velocidade impressionante. Entretanto a visão ficou ainda mais debilitada, pois começara a chover forte, tão forte que eles tinham que subir o tom de voz para eles se conseguirem ouvir. A chuva batia com força no trem que dava a impressão de estar em uma tempestade e no mar, pois até o trem balançava um pouco.

– Eu não sei como você não gosta de viajar de flu ou de aparatar e consegue ficar bem com esse trem ou em uma daquelas vassouras – disse Thony com uma voz enjoada. Do mesmo jeito que Kevin tinha vertigem com viagens instantâneas Thony tinha com altura e velocidades muito altas.

Kevin se trocou rapidamente, não se esquecendo de trancar a porta da cabine. Depois lá estava ele com as vestes negras decoradas em azul marinho, com o emblema da Corvinal no peito. A capa negra esvoaçante lhe caía até os tornozelos.

Quase que instantaneamente a Kevin por o malão no bagageiro novamente, ele e Thony sentiram um solavanco muito forte que fez os dois caírem nos bancos. O trem inteiro estava se mexendo, tremendo, e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele estava voando. O trem saíra da linha e começara apegar altitude, como um avião, e isso fazia ele tremer muito. No corredor se escutava várias pessoas apavoradas e reclamando porque caíram no chão. E além disso o trem fazia curvas no ar muito fechadas que faziam as pessoas que tentavam se levantar caírem no chão novamente.

Kevin não sabia que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que precisava fazer algo, era seu dever, era como se já soubesse que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Era um sentimento estranho dentro dele, mas ele se preocupava com cada uma ali, e não queria que ninguém sofresse. Kevin se levantou com dificuldade, vendo o Trem subir cada vez mais alto, e sacou sua varinha. Ele abriu a porta da cabine e se deparou com todos ali no chão gritando apavoradas.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO EM FAZER? – gritou Thony em meio à confusão.

– NÃO SEI! – respondeu Kevin – MAS EU TENHO QUE FAZER ALGO! – E Kevin saiu da cabine. Eles tinham, que gritar muito alto agora, pois além da chuva intensa o barulho que o trem fazia era alto impossibilitando a conversa.

Kevin foi seguido do irmão que decidira ajuda-lo. No corredor as pessoas tentavam se segurar nas coisas, mas não conseguiam, pois as viradas do trem eram muito fortes. Kevin conseguia andar com menos dificuldade, mas ainda sim se agarrando nas coisas. Já Thony andava com medo sem olhar para os lados, pois agora estava em alta velocidade e nas alturas. E continuava a subir.

O Expresso Hogwarts tinha vários vagões e Kevin não estava longe, e por algum motivo, devia chegar até o maquinista, parecia à coisa mais sensata a fazer. Quando ele passou pelo corredor, viu várias pessoas tentavam se agarrar para não cair, mas era quase impossível, pois o trem virava muito. Kevin e Thony tinham um pouco mais de facilidade, então andava rápido até o outro vagão. Quando chegaram à porta e a abriram se depararam com outro vagão, do mesmo jeito, com pessoas apavoradas e gritando, e pior de tudo olhando para Kevin como se ele fosse um macaco azul de chifres em um zoológico trouxa. Kevin e Thony se adiantaram e foram se agarrando nas paredes até conseguir chegar ao outra porta, e com outro empurrão forte eles abriram e entraram em outro vagão em caos.

– É bom que você tenha um plano! – gritou Thony

Kevin não queria saber de nada, só queria chegar até a sala do maquinista, ele guiava o trem ,tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Ele não deu importância quando as pessoas perguntavam para ele se ele estava louco, se ele queria morrer ou se ele se achava tão bom a ponto de impedir que um trem inteiro caísse e matasse todo mundo.

Mas no meio desse vagão ele encontrou uma pessoa que parecia totalmente indiferente àquela situação. Uma garota alta, esguia e imponente, de cabelos loiros e meio cacheados até as costas, usando um grampo para prender o excesso de cabelo no rosto, pele pálida e olhos azuis brilhantes. Estava maquiada com lápis de olho muito forte. Ela olhou para Kevin como se esperasse algo, mas então se virou e não lhe deu atenção e começou a andar até a outra porta.

– Espere! – disse Kevin tentando correr até ele, mas o sacolejo do trem não permitia – Que é que você está fazendo aqui? Você quer morrer? – perguntou ele a ela quando a alcançou

– Me deixe, eu tenho que ver o maquinista – respondeu ela fria e indiferente. Ela parecia muito com Kevin naquela situação. Parecia que ela sabia que tinha que fazer algo.

– Espere! Eu lhe ajudo. Eu também estava indo vê-lo!

Os dois se olharam como se se falassem por telepatia. Depois de uns segundos Thony os interrompeu:

– OK, mas vocês tem um plano né? Caso vocês não perceberam, estamos mais altos que um avião! – berrou Thony – Então se não se importarem, dá para parar de flertar e fazer alguma coisa?

Parecia que os dois saíram de um transe. Eles sacudiram a cabeça esclarecendo as ideias e começaram a andar em direção a outra porta com muita dificuldade, pois o trem continuava a balançar.

– Eu pensei no maquinista, pois um feitiço não pode ter tanto poder para isso, deve ser um mecanismo mágico no trem! – disse a garota, ela forçou mais uma porta que se abriu mostrando outro vagão no caos. E esse estava pior, pois a maioria eram alunos do 1º e 2º anos.

– Eu pensei a mesma, coisa, e acho que os professores a bordo foram impedidos de fazer algo, pois não se manifestaram até agora! – respondeu Kevin. Ele seguia menina aos trancos e barrancos até a outra porta. Quando chegaram lá viram que estava trancada – Com licença – Kevin apontou a varinha para a fechadura e gritou – _Alorromora_!

A Fechadura brilhou intensamente e explodiu, e com outra virada brusca do trem a menina loira se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de Kevin, sobre uma parede. O garoto se sentiu muito envergonhado e nervoso, mais nervoso do que já estava, e muito vermelho. Ela se equilibrou novamente

– É, funcionou - disse ela vendo a fechadura explodida. Estavam no penúltimo vagão, o vagão dos professores e não havia nenhum a bordo.

Eles se adiantaram segurando nas paredes com as varinhas a mão. E quando chegaram à porta do vagão do maquinista, viram-na trancada novamente.

– Deixa comigo agora! – disse a garota que apontou a varinha para a fechadura – _Alorromora_!

A Fechadura brilhou menos do que quando Kevin tentou fazer o feitiço, mas não se abriu.

– _Bombarda_! – disse Kevin, e a fechadura explodiu levando parte da porta junto

– Você só explode as coisas? – disse a menina entrando no vagão

– Devemos explorar os pontos fortes não? – respondeu Kevin e entrou no vagão junto com o irmão.

– Você é tão engraçado maninho – disse Thony em uma risada histérica e apavorada.

O Vagão do maquinista era diferente de um vagão de trem bala de trouxas. Era mais confortável, e tinha algumas válvulas, alavancas e correntes. Era meio medieval ainda, mas o mais esquisito era que tinha um umem alto e de cabelos crespos vestido um uniforme marrom em boné pilotando tudo muito calmo e tranquilo.

– O que o senhor está fazendo? – gritou Kevin. Ele puxou o homem pelo ombro e viu seu rosto.

A garota loira deu um gritinho, e Thony também. O homem estava pálido esverdeado e seus olhos sem íris e pupilas em um branco nojento.

– Inferi! – gritou Thony – Um recém criado. Deve ter sido morto a umas duas ou três horas.

– Mas ele não devia nos atacar? – perguntou a menina

– Deve ter ordens para atacar se tentarmos impedir - respondeu Thony com uma voz esganiçada de medo

Kevin tentou pensar em algo, mas o trem sacolejava muito e virara muito também. Depois de tanto tempo deviam está chegando a estratosfera. Ele olhava pela janela e só via borrões verdes e cinzas. Tinha eu parar o trem sem ferir as pessoas. Tinha que fazer algo e podia fazer algo, ele só não sabia o que.

Foi então que ele teve a ideia.

– Você disse que ele tá morto né? – perguntou Kevin não irmão que se segurava na parede.

– É - confirmou Thony

– Então se eu explodir a cabeça dele? - perguntou Kevin novamente

– Ele vai ser paralisado. Eu acho - respondeu Thony com mais medo

– Então não tem jeito – disse Kevin. Ele apontou a varinha para a cabeça do homem e com um nó na garganta ele gritou – _Bombarda_!

A menina soltou um gritinho agudo e Thony virou o rosto. A cabeça do homem explodiu como um balão de sopa. Líquidos estranhos e o que parecia ser cérebro amassado voaram para todos os lados sujando janelas e as roupas dos garotos.

Agora o trem parara de subir, e o que era pior, começara a descer. Descer em uma velocidade altíssima. Como um meteoro. Estavam tão altos que ainda demorava um pouco para cair no chão. E ainda pior era mais difícil se mover ali. Era agoniante e apavorante, mas Kevin só sentia medo de não conseguir salvar a todos ali. Kevin sentia um frio na barriga, mas um desejo muito maior de salvar todos ali. Era quase como uma obrigação.

– E AGORA! – berrou Thony.

Mas a menina entendera o plano, ela quebrou as janelas do maquinista fazendo um vento forte e muita água entrar e depois começou a falar no ouvido de Thony. Kevin pegou o microfone e começou a gritar:

– ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO! QUERO QUE TODOS OS ALUNOS QUEBREM SUAS JANELAS E LANCEM SOBRE O TREM UM FEITIÇO DE LEVITAÇÃO. _WINDARDIUM LEVIOSA_ É SÓ GIRAR E SACUDIR A VARINHA. REPITO, QUEBREM AS JANELAS E LANCEM SOBRE O TREM UM FEITIÇO DE LEVITAÇÃO, _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_, SE VOCÊS QUISEREM VIVER FAÇAM ISSO AGORA! – berrou ele e se voltou para Thony – Preciso que me ajude, você tem que tentar guiar esse trem para aquele gramado – ele indicou com o dedo para um gramado enorme – por favor, tente!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Thony se sentou no lugar no maquinista, empurrando o corpo para o chão, ouviu-se barulhos de janelas quebradas e de pessoas gritando "_Wingardium Leviosa_!", inclusive de Kevin e a garota loira.

O Trem por sua vez fez duas coisas diferentes. Ele começou a desacelerar, já próximo ao chão e a seguir para o gramado. Ainda não parara totalmente, mas diminuíam consideravelmente a velocidade. E Thony conseguira guiar o trem para o gramado, mexendo nos controles do trem. Quando chegou perto do gramado Thony tentou fazer um rasante com ele, e funcionou só um pouco, pois apesar do trem não cair em linha reta e de ponta no chão, ele bateu fortemente fazendo todos no trem caírem e baterem nas a paredes. O trem se arrastou mais quatrocentos metros e finalmente parou, sem capotar e deixando todos vivos.

A respiração de Kevin era ofegante, ele se levantou ainda meio assustado e olhou para todos ali. Todos estavam vivos. Ele tinha arranhões nos braços e seus pontos na cabeça abriram fazendo sangrar. Já a menina loira tinha apenas uns esfolamentos na roupa e Thony tinha apenas arranhado o ombro.

– Estão bem? – perguntou Kevin ofegante. A menina loira se levantou rapidamente e saiu da cabine. Thony se levantou com dificuldade e a seguiu – vou considerar isso como um sim.

Kevin saiu da cabine e quando entrou no outro vagão viu estudantes se levantando com pouco e nenhum machucado. Alguns riam, outros choravam de felicidade. E Kevin se sentia muito feliz de ver que ninguém se machucara fortemente.

Todos estavam salvos. Todos estavam bem. Era milagre. Ele, Thony e a menina loira conseguiram salvar um trem de se espatifar em mil pedaços.

Entretanto Kevin começou as escutar coisas estranhas. Pareciam partes de frases

"_Talvez ainda possamos pegá-lo, com um pouco de sorte_"– disse uma das vozes, que Kevin procurava, mas não sabia de quem eram.

" _Se a ord... vamos ser castig..._" – disse outra voz.

Kevin não sabia de onde vinham os fragmentos de vozes, mas sabia que não vinham de ninguém ali. Ele pode ver a garota loira com um olhar fixo para fora do trem, e Thony comemorando com colegas, começando a dar explicações.

– Ainda não acabou – ofegou a garota loira.

Ela e Kevin correram de volta a cabine do maquinista e Kevin logo pegou o microfone.

– O que está acontecendo agora? – perguntou Thony reaparecendo na cabine. Kevin já havia pegado o microfone e a menina loira começava a reparar os vidros quebrados do trem.

– ATENÇÃO. PRESTEM MUITA ATENÇÃO. AINDA NÃO ACABOU QUERO QUE TODOS QUE SABEM FAZER UM FEITIÇO PARA CONCERTAR O FAÇAM NAS JANELAS E SE TRANQUEM NAS CABINES, ISSO É UMA ORDEM, PELO BEM DE VOCÊS, FAÇAM ISSO AGORA! – gritou ele no microfone. Ouve um balburdio, mas Kevin nem a menina loira esperaram para ver. Os dois voltaram aos outros vagões e saíram do trem.

– Isso já está virando rotina! – disse Thony que os seguiu

Eles haviam parado no pé de uma pequena colina gramada. Atrás do trem continuava o gramado e dava para se ver outras montanhas grandes, mas não se podia ver trilho de trem algum. Percorrendo a colina gramada podia-se ver grandes torres de energia elétrica trouxa. Elas corriam a colina de cima a baixo e continuavam pelo grande gramado.

A porta do trem se fechou, mas os alunos não entraram nas suas cabines apesar de terem concertado os vidros, eles olhavam em silêncio tudo que acontecia. Os três garotos estava parados um do lado do outro no meio do gramado olhando para o nada.

Kevin não se sentia mais feliz, agora estava preocupado e seu coração batia tremendamente forte. Não sentia medo, mas estava muito assustado e tinha certeza que a menina loira e o irmão sentiam a mesma coisa.

– Thony – começou ele – O Expresso Hogwarts. Tem feitiços de proteção né?

– Claro que sim – respondeu ele ofendido – O trem em si é quase um quarto do pânico. Tem vários feitiços de proteção, inclusive nas janelas, porém não tem pelo lado de dentro, caso aconteça uma emergência. Como agora, olha eu acho que devíamos...

– Você ainda sabe fazer um feitiço escudo completo? – interrompeu Kevin

– Sei, mas...

– Faça – disse a garota

– Ok – disse Thony sem objeções – _Protego Totalum – _disse ele apontando a varinha para ao alto. E uma manta azul, semitransparente cobriu os garotos como se eles estivessem em uma grande cúpula, depois desapareceu.

– Escute – disse a menina – Vamos ser atacados, eu sei vai ser difícil, mas acho que eu e o carinha explosivo aqui temos um plano. Quando eles virem, vamos desaparecer, e você tem que atacar os homens com tudo que tem. Só que o , você corre e volta para trem ouviu?

Kevin escutou cada palavra da menina. Ele não estava pensando muito nisso, mas poderia dar certo. Se ela tivesse algum Pó Instantâneo Escurecedor do Peru com ela. Thony assentiu assustado, mas Kevin sabia que o irmão era durão e iria mandar tudo que pudesse nos homens.

– Ok respondeu Thony de imediato

– E você está usando sapatos com sola de borracha né? – perguntou ela a Kevin.

– Estou. – respondeu Kevin

Os três ficaram quietos. Só a chuva fazia barulho, e os deixava encharcados. Kevin tirou o excesso de cabelo do rosto com a manga da blusa encharcada. Ele esperava. Não sabia o que, mas esperava algo que não seria nada bom. Estava chegando mais perto, o coração de Kevin estava disparado, e ele sentia muito medo, mas cada fibra de seu corpo não hesitava. Estava pronto. Iria salvar as pessoas naquele trem.

Se Kevin tivesse piscado não teria visto, do alto da colina a frente deles surgiu vários homens trajando capas, uniformes com protetores e as máscaras-coroas. Eles saíam da colina sem pensar e arremessando feitiços sobre feitiços, mas por sorte os primeiros feitiços bateram no feitiço escudo de Thony e ricochetearam. Thony por sua vez começou a lançar feitiços contra os atacantes. A menina loira rapidamente pegou cinco pedrinhas pretas, que Kevin reconheceu como Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru. Ela arremessou aos homens, e em seguida elas explodiram liberando uma grande nuvem de fumaça negra. Nesse momento Kevin entendeu o plano da menina. Então ele e ela saíram da proteção do feitiço, correndo para dentro da fumaça e Kevin viu de Relance Thony fugindo para o trem antes que a fumaça se dissipasse.

Kevin correu com todas as forças colina acima, desviando de feitiços por poucos centímetros. Ele sentiu vários feitiços passarem pelas orelhas e pelo cabelo. E a corrida até o alto da colina, pela fumaça negra, não era facilitada pela chuva que fez Kevin escorregar várias vezes, e está naquele jeito sem poder enxergar nada não era nada fácil.

Porém finalmente eles chegaram até o alto da colina, e saíram da fumaça negra. Ele correu os olhos pelo gramado, mas a fumaça ainda estava forte. Entretanto em poucos segundos a fumaça negra e densa se dissipou e Kevin pode ver alguns homens tentando arrombar o trem, mas os feitiços ricocheteavam e não atravessavam os vidros.

– _Reducto_! – gritou a menina apontando sua varinha para a torre de energia elétrica mais próxima do gramado

Kevin entendeu o que ela queria na mesma hora que ela gritou o feitiço. Da ponta da varinha dela saiu um lampejo azul prateado que voou até uma torre de energia e bateu em um dos fios. Os homens não tiveram tempo de se defender. Um dos cabos da torre se quebrou e um dos lados caiu no gramado. E com a chuva alagando tudo, a eletricidade do cabo serpenteou pelo gramado inteiro fazendo os homens mascarados levarem um grande choque. Kevin, que usava um tênis de sola de borracha não sentiu nada, mas ainda assim achou perigoso.

– _Expulso cabo! – _gritou Kevin para o cabo de eletricidade. E torcendo para nada explodir, o cabo foi arremessado para cima, parando de dar o grande choque nos homens – _Reparo_! – disse ele quando o cabo voltou ao seu lugar normal, ele não queria que eles morressem, precisavam extrair informações deles. Já os 8 homens (Kevin pode contar agora) estava jazidos no chão desmaiados ou mortos. Kevin não sabia ao certo. E

Kevin não podia acreditar. Eles conseguiram. Ele e a garota ao lado dele que até aquele momento ele não sabia o nome. Conseguiram impedir que Homens os atacassem, e agora que parar para pensar. Ele conseguira fazer com que um trem bala inteiro não caísse de uma altura quilométrica e se espatifasse no chão. Mas é claro que todos no trem ajudaram fazendo seus feitiços de levitação, e foi ótimo, pois estava caindo do céu, e os alunos ficaram calmos e conseguiram lançar o feitiço.

Mal se virara para a menina ao seu lado e ele vira um sorriso lindo no rosto dela. Um sorriso que hipnotizava Kevin. Um sorriso digno de uma _Veela_. Eles se olharam por um instante, um instante que Kevin não queria que acabasse nunca.

Um trovão, aquilo desviou a atenção de Kevin para o trem, e as pessoas ali dentro ainda olhavam para eles. Então ele ouviu outra voz. Uma voz que aprecia vir de dentro da sua cabeça. Uma voz que parecia ter sido colocada lá, mas que não vinha de lugar nenhum.

"_Expulso_!" – disse a voz.

O coração de Kevin acelerou no mesmo momento que ele automaticamente empurrou a menina com as mãos, afastando ela dele. Ele se virou para trás procurando a voz, mas foi recebido por um lampejo grosso e translúcido que acertou seu peito e o fez voar cinco metros no ar e a cair vários metros de onde estava. Ele acabou caindo no pé da colina próximo ao trem, e rolou ainda vários metros.

Sua cabeça doía, suas costelas e seu braço doíam mais ainda. Seu nariz e sua cabeça sangravam bastante, mas ele ainda conseguiu ficar consciente. Ele tinha que salvar a menina. Ele abriu os olhos de relance, e tentando impedir que o sangue que escorria abundantemente de seu nariz (que ele também achou que estava fraturado). Ele pode ver outro homem encapuzado, em uma vassoura no alto, ele avançava contra a menina que lançava feitiços contra o homem. Então ele piscou e viu o homem ser estuporado no rosto, não por ela, mas por outra pessoa que entrou no campo. Kevin não sabia quem, por que entraram várias pessoas no campo. E depois disso, seus lábios queimaram, e como se fogo estivesse sendo forçado pela sua garganta, então tudo ficou escuro, negro, ele caiu desmaiado.


End file.
